


glass skin (handle with care)

by FandomAmbassador



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, kyo: feelings? never heard of her, no beta we die like men, shinya supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAmbassador/pseuds/FandomAmbassador
Summary: Kyo stubbornly insists that his bandmates don't want to see him, despite the fact that he's painfully lonely and craving the company of his best friends. Wrapped up in self-despair and nursing an embarrassing crush on one of his bandmates, it's turning out to be a shitty holiday break for Kyo.However, the universe works in strange ways and seems to be bent on bringing the five of them together on this lonely night...
Relationships: Die/Kyo (Dir en grey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	glass skin (handle with care)

**Author's Note:**

> title obvs from glass skin by diru!! this is literally just simply pure fluff and mostly friendship shenanigans because I like to pretend that dir are actually friends outside of work LMAOO
> 
> let me live my dreams *sob*

Don’t get Kyo wrong, he needed his alone time just as much as he needed food and water. Being around large crowds of people made him anxious and unfamiliar settings made that feeling three times worse. He would frequently get overwhelmed by too much human interaction, causing his nerves to become frayed and his mind to work overtime in order to deal with the anxiety. Pretty much ninety percent of what interacting with humans was is exactly what Kyo  _ didn’t _ like. Therefore, the best solution for him was relaxing in the comfortable environment of his own home and letting his mind rest. 

However...even people like Kyo got lonely.

As much as he outwardly denied it, Kyo begrudgingly came to realize that he had slowly gotten used to being around his bandmates and treasured their company. They had somehow become a part of the small group of people who Kyo actually trusted and cared for. They understood his quirks and his humor, which was something that Kyo appreciated beyond words. Ultimately, their friendship meant the world to Kyo and he legitimately enjoyed being around them. It didn’t help that at his big age of 44 he was also struggling to untangle a mess of complicated feelings that had become wrapped around him and his bandmate, Die. He wasn’t sure if the word  _ crush _ applied to middle aged men, but if it was still applicable it would definitely be his word of choice for what he was feeling towards Die. 

So yeah, Kyo cherished his bandmates on a really meaningful level and was very emotionally invested in the friendships he held with them, especially considering how he was willing to be  _ more _ than friends with one of them. 

Which is why, after a long holiday and Kyo being so busy with all his solo work, he began to feel lonely. He really enjoyed being around his Sukekiyo members, who he cherished deeply, but it simply wasn’t the same level of closeness that he had with his Dir en grey members. Anyways, once the Sukekiyo tour was over, and he was granted some rest time at home, Kyo suddenly found that he wanted to do nothing more than to be in the studio practicing with the rest of Dir en grey again. It had been a long holiday and he had been too stressed during the international tours to spend much quality time with them. 

Unfortunately, Kyo -- although he wouldn’t admit it -- was quite emotionally constipated. Every time he considered shooting off a text to one of his members, “ _ hey, wanna hang out”  _ or “ _ come check out this idea i’ve had for some lyrics” _ , his irrational fears and anxieties would suddenly spike. His mind would somehow convince himself that he was being annoying, overbearing or too pushy. That, his members were too busy and didn’t have time for him and his nonsense. 

Honestly, Kyo just craved being near another human who he trusted, and he wanted to relax to the sound of their voice and their presence. Yet, his phone lay untouched and Kyo lay restlessly on his futon, sulking even though he knew it was his own damn stubborn fault. Kyo scrunched up his face, feeling rather overwhelmed by all these gross emotions, and wondered if he could simply think hard enough to will all his problems away.

_ You’re not lonely. _

_ This will go away. _

_ Stop overthinking. _

_ No one cares.  _

Kyo’s thoughts were about to take a more self-deprecating turn when the ringing of his doorbell shook him out of his reverie.

“Dammit! I literally told the delivery man last week to not ring my doorbell.” Kyo groused, hauling himself up off his futon and wondering what the hell he got delivered. Probably some weird spur-of-the-moment sadness purchase. Kyo tried to remind himself not to buy useless shit every time he felt lonely. 

Kyo opened the door and found himself face to face with none other than his own bandmate, Shinya.

“Holy shit, I’m psychic,” Kyo said out loud, wondering if he just summoned Shinya purely by thinking about him.

“Are you?” His bandmate raised an elegant eyebrow just above the rim of his sunglasses. “That should be an interesting story, hm?”

“No, it’s not really. I mean, shit, I just didn’t expect you,” Kyo stumbled, waving off the situation so that Shinya didn’t pry into why Kyo had been thinking so deeply about his bandmates anyways. 

“I’m sorry for arriving unannounced. It’s just that, well, I haven’t been able to see you with our schedules and I simply couldn’t wait to show you this new treat I picked up. I figured it would be nice to enjoy some tea and pastries in celebration of you being off your sweets diet…?”

Kyo’s face must have contorted into a strange expression, because Shinya quickly backtracked.

“Of course, I understand if it’s too intrusive of me. Ah, and you are off your sweets diets, right? I apologize, this was too rude of me--”

Kyo quickly waved his hands to cut Shinya off and opened his door wide. “No, no. Please, come in, I appreciate you thinking of me.” He tried his best not to sound too desperate, and more like a polite friend who wasn’t lonely at all. 

Shinya graced Kyo with a little smile and stepped inside his apartment, toeing his black heeled boots off. As he brushed past Kyo to set his bag of gifts on the counter, Kyo suddenly was hit by a wave of comfort and familiarity as the smell of Shinya’s favorite vanilla cream lotion washed over him. Kyo immediately felt like a massive creep, smelling his bandmate, but he couldn’t help himself give in to the sudden feeling of warmth and relaxation. Shinya was one of his longest friends and Kyo’s reaction could only be described as one of pure comfort and contentment. 

“I brought this new brand of green tea I thought we could try. It’s not as flowery and mild as the last one, so I thought it would be a nice change.” Shinya said, oblivious to Kyo’s crisis. 

“Thank you,” Kyo said. “I’ll put a kettle on.”

There was something so simply enjoyable about bustling around his small kitchen area with Shinya, his friend comfortable enough to pull out little plates and setting out the desserts on them. His bandmates didn’t frequently visit his apartment, but Shinya always seemed to be happy to make himself at home since he knew it made Kyo feel less awkward. 

“I got this from the new foreign bakery. They’re called baklava,” Shinya waved one of the plates by Kyo, letting the smaller man take a look at the treats. 

“Baklava…” Kyo repeated the word, observing the flaky little pastry. It looked sweet and sticky and Kyo really couldn’t complain about that. “I’m excited to try it.”

Shinya looked pleased and nodded, taking the desserts out to the coffee table. Kyo didn’t know what on earth he did to deserve such good luck from the universe, but company and some sweets were exactly what he needed. He found himself humming happily under his breath as he poured out the hot water into mugs.

“What are you singing?” Shinya said, appearing beside Kyo once again. 

Kyo felt strangely embarrassed at being caught, but shrugged nonetheless. “Nothing really. Just whatever came in my head.”

“It was a pretty melody. Maybe something we can work with?” He smiled, handing Kyo a tea strainer. 

“Maybe too upbeat, but we can fix it up.” Kyo laughed and imagined how Kaoru might react to Kyo’s proffered melody. He could just see the older man contemplating it seriously, his tattooed fingers absently playing around on his acoustic while Kyo did his best to sing what was in his mind. Kaoru had an uncanny talent for picking a melody straight out of Kyo’s brain, which was something valuable to the band since Kyo himself frequently had a difficult time writing out the music. Kyo imagined that Kaoru might smirk at the happiness of the song and tease him; “ _ You have a secret girlfriend, Kyo? _ ”

Kyo just barely caught himself as he grinned at the thought, quickly refocusing his attention on Shinya.

The drummer’s smile only widened further and he tapped the side of his head. “Don’t get too lost up there.”

Kyo gave an embarrassed laugh, but the two of them walked over to the couches, setting the tea down alongside the pastries. Typically, Kyo would sit on the couch across from Shinya, but he allowed himself the indulgence of sitting beside him, hoping that it wouldn’t seem too obvious. Shinya simply sipped on his tea, not noticing or not caring. Kyo sighed blissfully, simply happy to have some company and enjoy delicious sweets. He was just about to take a bite out of one of the baklava when the doorbell rang.

“Goddammit! Not again,” Kyo looked over at Shinya. “I thought you were the delivery earlier, but this must be it, sorry.” 

Shinya simply nodded, the corners of his mouth turning upwards sympathetically, and Kyo stood up to get the door. To his utmost surprise, he was met by the familiar mustachioed face of his lead guitarist.

“Kaoru?!”

The said person shifted awkwardly, rubbing at his facial hair absentmindedly. “I’m sorry Kyo, is this not a good time? I just had this idea that wouldn’t quit in my brain and I wanted to run it by you, see if you can figure out a good melody. If it’s any persuasion, I brought drinks.” Kaoru lifted his hand to show Kyo the two bottles he was gripping.

“Er, you brought me alcohol to persuade me to listen to your ideas? It’s not that bad, is it?” Kyo joked numbly, actually wondering if this appearance had anything to do with his earlier musings about Kaoru.

“Well, actually, one bottle is non-alcoholic. It’s for you. The other one is for me.” Kaoru laughed in his familiar, slightly awkward way. Kyo knew immediately he simply could not turn his other bandmate away.

“Well, come in, but I must warn you that I already have company.” Kyo urged Kaoru to enter.

“Oh, do you?” The guitarist’s eyes landed on Shinya, who was innocently enjoying his snacks on the couch. “Shinya? Fancy meeting you here. I didn’t know you two had something planned.”

“We didn’t,” Shinya shrugged. “I just wanted to pay him a visit and bring him some desserts.”

Kaoru nodded in understanding, setting his guitar case and purse by the couch.

“Well, I’ve brought drinks so we can add something extra to this nice little meeting.” Kaoru set the two bottles on the coffee table. 

“I think it’d be nice to turn this into an impromptu party.” Shinya commented.

“Celebrating what exactly?” Kyo asked, although he wasn’t really complaining. Somehow, being in the presence of two of his oldest friends was already making him feel relaxed and less moody.

“Well, why not celebrate being with you today? You’ve had a successful tour with Sukekiyo and with Dir. I think that’s worth something.” Shinya said.

Kyo flushed. “Not just me, you guys too.”

Shinya just smiled knowingly at him and popped open the cap on one of the bottles that Kaoru had brought. The drummer poured it into a glass that Kyo had brought to the table, handing it off to Kaoru.

“Let’s do a cheer for this little celebration, hm?” Shinya lifted his mug of tea. 

Kaoru made an enthusiastic noise of agreement, lifting his glass of alcohol. Kyo still felt a little embarrassed that they were specifically cheering for him, but he picked up his tea as well and offered his own  _ ‘kampai’ _ as well. 

All three of them sat there in silence for a few comfortable moments, enjoying a long swig of their respective beverages. Kaoru gave a grunt of satisfaction, settling comfortably on the couch across from Shinya and Kyo. 

“I hope I didn’t crash your original get-together,” Kaoru said finally, looking slightly sheepish. “I kinda just barged in here.”

Shinya and Kyo both shook their heads, but Kyo was busy with a (delicious) mouthful of the European pastry, so Shinya answered.

“No, no, of course not. I think it’s better this way, honestly. It’s been a while since we’ve all enjoyed some time together.”

Kaoru stroked his beard thoughtfully. “You’re right...I feel like something has been missing lately.”

“Kyo has been missing.” Shinya pointed out.

“Ah, I’ve only been on tour for a little bit,” Kyo said, trying not to get flustered again. “And anyways, I’m afraid I don’t usually offer much when we get together anyways.”

“Don’t offer much?” Kaoru said with a shocking amount of indignance in his voice. He sounded almost offended and Kyo suppressed his giggle that was rising up. “I think you offer lots. First of all, you’re the one who’s always up on the latest. Something political or environmental? You are always telling us about it. You’re like an information machine. And of course, you’re the only one who gets pop culture references. The rest of us are old men.”

Shinya looked slightly amused by Kaoru’s affectionate outburst, and Kyo kind of felt like laughing or crying, or maybe both. He felt the irrational urge to hug Kaoru, which would undoubtedly be awkward on many levels. 

“Well I...thank you. I don’t know if I agree with all that, but I’m glad you think that way,” Kyo said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Going from complete isolation in his apartment for a week straight to being bombarded with affectionate compliments from their stoic leader was rather overwhelming. 

“It’s the truth,” Kaoru sniffed delicately and took another swig from his refilled glass. The silence that followed was a little bit awkward and Kaoru seemed to realize the strangeness of his sudden statements, cheeks turning red. Kyo felt oddly endeared. 

“Some party we are,” Shinya commented. The drummer looked like he was rather enjoying the free entertainment of watching Kaoru and Kyo bumble over their emotions. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kyo agreed. “I’m afraid the three of us are the least fitted for a party. We need Die and Toshiya here.” 

Kaoru nodded. “That’s true. Even if Shinya is the youngest out of us, he’s far too boring.”

Shinya rolled his eyes and Kyo saw him kick Kaoru’s shin under the coffee table. As much as Kyo knew that they all were simply joking, and that the three of them could easily have a fun time together, he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if Toshiya and Die  _ were _ there. First of all, one of them would insist on playing music out of their shitty phone speakers while they talked, which usually turned into an exaggeratedly bad karaoke battle. Then usually, Die would start drunk dancing and everyone would bet on who he would give a lap dance first, and Kyo would simultaneously feel like combusting and also kissing that smug grin off of Die’s face while that damned guitarist twisted his slim hips with the confidence of someone who knew  _ exactly  _ what they were doing. To be honest, it was quite overwhelming at times for Kyo, but he wouldn’t trade those idiots for the world. When all five of them were together, it was  _ perfect _ . 

Bringing himself back to his senses, Kyo someknow knew that both Kaoru and Shinya were thinking along the same lines as he was. This was exactly how Kyo knew that the band could never work if they were missing any member; they all operated on the same wavelength and the difference could be acutely felt with even one less member than usual. 

“Well, no use sulking about it,” Kaoru said sorrowfully. “Not like we can teleport them over here suddenly and I’m sure they’ve got their own plans.”

“You’re ri--” Kyo’s voice was suddenly cut off by the doorbell ringing. Slowly, his voice trailed off and he met Kaoru’s eyes. 

“Kyo, you’re not expecting anyone else, are you?” Kaoru said quietly.

“No,” Kyo said, feeling an acute sense of deja vu. “It’s probably the delivery man.”

Shinya took a long sip of his tea.

Kyo got up to answer the doorbell, finally ready for it to  _ actually _ be the delivery man. But when he opened the door, he honestly could not say he was surprised to see the familiar faces of Toshiya and Die, both of them smiling brightly.

“Are you in need of a good party, Kyo?” Die grinned.

“Actually,” Kyo said faintly. “I am.”

The final two members walked into Kyo’s apartment and chaos exploded.

“What the fuck?” Kaoru said.

“Hey, you said you needed a party, but you’ve already started without us!” Toshiya said indignantly.

Shinya just smiled and waved sweetly at the other two members. 

“Why are we all meeting in Kyo’s apartment?” Die said. “I honest to god can’t ever remember a time when all five of us were here at once.” He eyed Kyo suspiciously.

“You tell  _ me _ !” Kyo said in exasperation. “For weeks I’ve been alone here and it’s been even longer since I’ve seen a single one of you, and then everyone just started showing up! Why are you guys here?”

Everyone went quiet and Die’s expression shifted from surprise to guilt. Kyo felt confused.

Finally, Shinya spoke up. “I don’t know about everyone else, but quite frankly Kyo, I’ve missed you. I missed you and I thought that it would be nice to drop by and visit you.” 

Kyo’s breath caught in his throat.

With an embarrassed cough, Kaoru pitched in as well. “I must admit...I had also missed you. I missed your voice, so I thought that maybe I could stop by with some music so I could have an excuse to get together again.”

Die stepped forward too. “Er, Toshiya and I missed our hangouts together, so we planned to drunk crash at your house. We brought your favorite 80’s synth pop playlists because we know it’s the sure way to get you to dance with us even if you don’t join in on drinking.”

Toshiya nodded shyly as Kyo couldn’t stop staring incredulously at them all. 

“But...I’ve been avoiding contacting you guys. I thought you guys were busy with other things! That I was being too annoying.”

Shinya stepped in front of Kyo, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I think,” He said with a soft smile. “That we all need to get better at communication. Including you, Kyo.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyo said, feeling lightheaded. “I wish I had known or else I wouldn’t have acted like such a dumbass.”

“It’s not your fault. Like I said, everyone here needs work on communication. I think that after being together for over twenty years that we should know this, but we’ve had time away from each other and that can make everything seem so strange again.”

“This might sound weird,” Kyo said thickly. “But can I hug you?” 

“You don’t even need to ask.” Shinya answered and he enveloped Kyo in a gentle embrace that smelled like vanilla and bakery. It was warm and comfortable and everything that Kyo had wanted after all that lonely time he’d spent bottling up his emotions.

“Oh my fucking god, it’s the once a year Kyo hug,” Toshiya hissed to Die, not being discreet at all.

“Shut the fuck up or else you won’t get one,” Kyo grumbled, breathing one last deep inhale from where he was buried against Shinya’s shoulder and then he took pity on their poor drummer and released him. Shinya only smiled affectionately at him and winked. 

Toshiya squealed happily as Kyo faked his reluctance to walk over him, meeting the vocalist halfway and hugging him tightly. Toshiya’s hugs were always enthusiastic and slightly childish, but Kyo couldn’t help but love them nonetheless. So long as Toshiya didn’t get carried away and try to lift Kyo off his feet, he enjoyed the comforting strength of Toshiya’s hugs. 

“Alright, alright, don’t get too used to it,” Kyo grumbled, but let Toshiya give him one last squeeze. 

Kyo expected to meet Die next for a hug, but to his surprise, Kaoru was the one who drew Kyo close to him, patting his back with the enthusiasm of a proud father. Kyo couldn’t help but grin with amusement against Kaoru’s shoulder. It was honestly less awkward than he expected, and it seemed like Kaoru was channeling his affections into the hug, even if he struggled to show them outwardly.

Kaoru’s hug was quicker than the others, but not in a rude way. The leader simply released Kyo and gave one last pat to Kyo’s bicep. Kyo grinned at him, amused and endeared by the shy look on Kaoru’s face, as if he was bashful about hugging one of his members. 

“Thanks for always supporting me, leader-sama,” Kyo teased. 

“As if I would ever stop supporting you,” Kaoru scoffed. 

“I dunno, I’ve heard some pretty unsupportive commentary on my idea about the Star Wars themed album…”

“I’m just giving you helpful  _ advice _ ,” Kaoru rolled his eyes. “None of the fans want to hear you fanboying over young Luke Skywalker.”

“Right,  _ dad _ .” Kyo groaned, pretending to sound like an angsty teen. Not that Kaoru was wrong, even if they were just teasing each other. Kyo figured his fans didn’t need to know about his cheesy celebrity crushes. He blushed, thinking that if ever in a world where this knowledge would be accepted without even a blink of an eye, how torikos would no doubt be writing up thread posts about how his type is cheeky pretty boys with nice hair. 

“Ah, you’re going to let your family feud get in the way of giving me a hug too?” Die pouted, interrupting Kyo’s thoughts.

Well, speaking of cheeky pretty boys with nice hair. Kyo internally cringed at how painfully obvious his little crush must be, but really, who could help it? This was Die he was talking about, goddamn. No mere mortal could resist that man. At first, Kyo had thought it was just his attention deprivation, but as he grew closer to the band members individually, he realized that his relationship with Die was a little bit different from the others. Kyo craved more touch, more interaction, simply  _ more _ with Die. More than just friends or bandmates. 

Kyo steeled himself to accept the hug from Die, feeling pained at the thought of the hug ending even though it hadn’t even started yet. That was how pathetic his crush was.

“I don’t see you putting much effort in either,” He shot back, using his sarcasm and jokes to shield himself.

“Well, consider it remedied immediately,” Die saluted with an overly-serious expression and then easily fell back to his blinding smile, nearly giving Kyo whiplash. He then reached for Kyo and pulled him into that wonderful, soul-soothing hug of his. 

Kyo knew he was a gross little sap, but he immediately melted into Die’s arms and sighed happily. Die was just the right amount of lean, wiry muscle and soft thickness, which Kyo appreciated greatly, and his hugs were simply the best. All the other members agreed that Die was the best to go complain to if you were feeling down, just because he gave such excellent hugs that would mood-boost you through the rest of your day.

Kyo imagined his little internal battery being charged as Die hugged him and then immediately felt mortified. He was getting soft in old age, damnit! 

“I think it’s unfair that Die gets to hug Kyo longer,” Toshiya piped up, pulling Kyo out of his midlife crisis. 

“Shut up,” Kyo said, his voice muffled from where his face may or may not have been buried between Die’s - rather lovely - pecs. 

“Toshiya,” Kaoru said. “When you get a boyfriend too, you can hug him as long as you want.”

“Ha! So Kyo  _ is _ dating Die, I knew it! Die, you little shit, you told me you weren’t!” Toshiya crowed.

Kyo’s head flew up and he jumped instinctively from Die’s embrace, sputtering out a mess of reluctant denial.

Die just looked at him thoughtfully. “We’re not dating, are we Kyo?”

“Of course you are,” Kaoru scoffed in disbelief. “What the hell were you guys doing otherwise?”

“He has a good point,” Toshiya mused.

“Let Kyo speak,” Shinya said, and Kyo shot him a grateful look. Although he didn’t want to face this conversation, he appreciated Shinya shutting the others up. Kyo’s brain felt like it was running overdrive. He went from no contact with anyone for many weeks straight to being in a room with all four of his band mates and confronting his crush of over ten years. 

“No, Die and I are not dating,” Kyo said sternly.

Kaoru’s eyebrows furrowed and Toshiya honest to god looked devastated. Kyo wondered if he was imagining it, but was that a spark of hurt in Die’s eyes too?

“But,” he continued, voice pitching softer. “I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to it.”

Die’s head, which had drooped with averted eyes, suddenly snapped up, staring at Kyo with the utmost shock. Kyo felt his stomach lurch, wondering if he had said the wrong thing, fucked it all up.

But instead of lashing out or storming out of the apartment, Die gently reached for Kyo’s hands, tentatively grasping his fingertips and then pulling in the cup Kyo’s hands between his larger ones. For once, Toshiya wasn’t squealing and Kaoru wasn’t intervening. It felt like the whole room was holding its breath. 

Kyo still kinda felt like he was gonna be sick, but Die gave a crooked little grin, folding his hands around Kyo’s.

“Well, if you’re not opposed, then...Kyo, will you date me?” He said softly, still smiling and looking at Kyo as if he was the only star in the night sky. 

Kyo, for all his poetry and wordplay and songwriting, suddenly couldn’t think of a single word or sentence in any language that could convey the emotion behind his answer. So, ever the irrational, he surged up on his tiptoes and kissed Die.

Finally, the tension seemed to break in the room and Toshiya gave a little shriek and Kyo heard Kaoru give an amused grunt and there was an overall aura of smugness radiating from where he knew Shinya stood.

However, Kyo could care less about what was happening around him, because Die was kissing him back, goddamnit, Die was  _ holding  _ him and kissing him like he never wanted to let go. Like everything else about Die, it was sweet and enthusiastic and sincere. It made Kyo’s toes curl and his hands tighten around where they had clutched onto Die’s biceps. 

Somehow, the kiss felt like both an eternity and merely one second as Die pulled back, stroking the back of Kyo’s head comfortingly. Kyo was confused and delighted and left wanting more than ever. Die  _ wanted _ him. He wanted to kiss him and hold him and  _ date _ him. Kyo shivered as the thoughts sent a pleasant tingle down his spine. It felt good to be wanted, and it was a thousand times better that the person was none other than Die. Perfect, beautiful, charismatic Die.  _ His _ Die. Kyo licked his lips and figured he better avert his attention back to the fact that he had kissed Die in front of all his bandmates, not wanting to further embarrass himself. 

He forced himself to make eye contact with the others, feeling his cheeks heat up now that the thrill of the kiss had left the forefront of his mind. But Toshiya was practically vibrating with excitement, looking like he was about to burst, Kaoru had an oddly proud grin on his face and Shinya simply gave Kyo a little wink.

Suddenly shy and wondering where the fuck his courage came from, Kyo groaned and dropped his face back into Die’s shoulder, although he was smiling as he felt Die’s body rock with ill-disguised giggles. 

“Well,” Shinya said. “I’d say this calls for a celebration, hm? Does anyone want some baklava?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! (also, what do you guys think of the new single??? ^o^)


End file.
